Fashion untuk si Tomboy?
by Sekedar Tulisan
Summary: 'Aku adalah seorang gadis biasa yang lahir di keluarga yang luar biasa.' 'Bukan salahku menjadi tomboy! Ini satu-satunya gaya yang cocok denganku' 'Aku tidak iri, hanya saja...aku berharap ia bisa membagi sedikit sifat feminim-nya padaku.' Warning: Female Naruto, EYD sangat berantakan, typo's, dan lainnya. 1st Fict! (baca biodata terlebih dahulu). Mind to review? :)


**_Fashion_ untuk si Tomboy?**

 **By : Sekedar Tulisan**

 **1 : Prolog : Aku?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Character : Namikaze Naruto (female)**

 **WARNING : Gender switch, Typo's, EYD SANGAT berantakan, bahasa suka-suka, OOC dan lainnya.**

 **Tidak disarankan bagi yang tidak suka.** **  
**

Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun setting. Ini murni hasil otak sendiri. Jadi dimohon untuk saling menghargai. :)

* * *

Didunia ini sesosok wanita akan dinilai dari bagaimana ia berpenampilan, merawat diri dan kegiatan wanita lainnya. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Semuanya terlihat manis, cantik dan berkilau. Namun tidak satupun yang ada disini cocok dengan sosok-ku. Bukan salahku jika aku terlihat tidak merawat diri dan tomboy. Semua hal yang aku coba hanya menimbulkan pandangan tidak suka dari orang-orang. **"Tidak cocok."** kata mereka yang terus menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan ketika mengingatnya.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Berambut pirang pendek dengan celana dan kaus oblong. Memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan. Ayahku adalah seorang pengacara terkenal, sedangkan Ibuku adalah seorang _Fashion Designer_ yang sudah memiliki nama di Negara ini. Negara mana katamu? Hah! Negara yang begitu terkenal dengan mode _fashion_ didunia! Bukan hanya _fashion_ namun _perfume_ yang begitu digemari oleh masyarakat global. Terbayang?

Tunggu, ini bukan cerita tentang mereka ataupun Negara-ku. Walau aku yakin ini semua akan berhubungan nantinya. Tetapi ini adalah kisahku, Namikaze Naruto. Gadis tomboy diantara gemilang _fashion_ dunia.

Tomboy memang sudah menjadi _tren_ tersendiri didalam _fashion_. Namun bukan itu maksudku, ayolah.. Aku juga ingin seperti anak perempuan lainnya. Memakai rok, sepatu yang manis, belajar _make-up_ , menggunakan warna-warna lucu dan memiliki model rambut yang indah. Namun semua orang selalu berkata bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menggunakan semua itu. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang dengan gamblang berkata bahwa aku bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Namikaze.

Hah…mungkin memang lebih baik aku memperkenalkan seluruh keluargaku agar kalian tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku.

Namikaze Minato, berusia 53 tahun. Bekerja sebagai pengacara sejak berumur 25 tahun. Ia adalah lulusan terbaik ke 2 di _Universite Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonn_ _ **[1]**_ pada jurusan hukum. Walau terbilang sudah berumur, masih banyak perempuan-perempuan yang masih berangan untuk menjadi kekasihnya (dan itu membuat Ibu-ku sering menatap garang). Salahkan pada tampangnya yang masih terlihat berumur 30-an. Dari ciri fisik, ia sangat mirip denganku. Warna mata dan rambutku adalah turunannya. Dan…oh! Dia adalah maniak game. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku belum bisa mengalahkannya, sial.

Namikaze Kushina, umurnya berjarak 2 tahun dibawah Ayahku. _Fashion designer_ lulusan _Bunki Fashion College_ _ **[2]**_ dan sudah unjuk kebolehannya didunia _fashion_ Paris semenjak berumur 26 tahun. Dan ia memiliki _brand_ sendiri bernama ' _ **TUNE'S**_ _'_ yang sudah ada sejak 10 tahun lalu. Ibuku adalah seorang wanita karir yang lembut, namun ketika kita melakukan kesalahan atau sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai…matilah kita. Hiks! Menurut pengakuannya sendiri, dulu ia seorang gadis yang bar-bar juga. Dan sialnya itu menurun padaku.

Lalu dari keduanya itu, lahirlah seorang pria bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. 26 tahun ia lahir didunia yang sering ia buat heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Diumurnya ke 11 tahun ia dapat menciptakan _perfume_ yang langsung digandrungi seluruh Paris, bahkan dunia. Entah dari mana kemampuannya tersebut, namun menurut Ibu-ku itu menurun dari Kakek buyut. Kini ia sendiri sudah membuka sebuah toko _perfume_ kecil miliknya bernama ' _ **KURAMA**_ ' yang adalah sekaligus nama dari _brand_ -nya. Kyuu sendiri adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada didunia. Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah tidur dan yang paling ia benci adalah ketika orang menyebut dia manis, HA! Oh ya, ia adalah versi lelaki dari Ibu-ku. Dari segi fisik maupun sikap tentunya.

Berjarak 6 tahun, Namikaze Deidara lahir sebagai kakak perempuanku. Ia memiliki fisik yang mirip denganku dan kemampuan atau bisa disebut bakat dari Ibu. Ia juga sangat cocok dengan barang-barang manis dan _girly_ yang terkadang ia buat sendiri. Dia memang sangat cantik, berbeda denganku. Bukan, aku tidak iri padanya. Hanya…seandainya ia dapat membaginya sedikit saja padaku pasti aku akan sangat bahagia. Dei juga adalah calon penerus dari _brand_ yang dimiliki Ibu.

Lalu…bagaimana denganku? Aku, Namikaze Naruto gadis biasa berumur 16 tahun yang lahir dikeluarga yang luar biasa. Tidak memiliki bakat atau kemenarikan yang dimiliki keluargaku. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kapan aku bisa unjuk diri seperti kedua kakak-ku? Lalu, apa yang bisa mendorongku berubah? Apakah aku akan menemukan cita-citaku? Akankah..dapatkah aku menjadi sosok seorang gadis yang ideal?

Ya itu semua akan aku ceritakan nanti. Secara perlahan tapi pasti. Sekarang? Tutup _handphone_ -mu, lalu… Berusahalah mewujudkan impianmu! _Cheerss!_

 _Next? Or The end?_

* * *

Notes:

[1]. Université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne adalah sebuah universitas di Paris, Perancis. Secara historis, universitas ini adalah bagian dari Universitas Paris, yang dibagi menjadi beberapa universitas. Sekitar 40.000 mahasiswa tersebar dalam 14 departemen pengajaran dan penelitian (Unités de Formation et de Recherche) dan 5 institut, yang memberikan pengajaran hukum, ilmu politik, ilmu ekonomi, manajemen dan humaniora.

[2]. Bunka Fashion College Didirikan pada tahun 1919, Bunka selalu berada di ujung tombak mode. Bunka menjadi sangat terkenal di tahun 1960-an, ketika alumninya mulai menunjukkan taringnya di Paris. Bunka sekarang identik dengan garda terdepan dalam desain di Jepang. Program pemasaran dan teknologi Bunka mendapatkan kedudukan tertinggi di Jepang.

Saya sedikit ubah kedua nama Universitas-nya.

Hai! Fict pertama, nih. Gue tau banyak kesalahan di fict ini. **EYD** , penempatan tanda baca, _typo_ s dan lain-lainnya..

Gatau sih ini bakal berlanjut atau enggak.

Pft, siapa peduli? Hahaha… Btw, thanks udah mampir dan mau baca fict ini. Ini Prolog serius.

Semoga aja ilham untuk cerita ini berlanjut~ amin…

Sekali lagi, thanks! :3


End file.
